Carta de Despedida
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: En un cuarto donde hace menos de 24 horas vivían sus hijas, una carta es todo lo que queda "Perdónennos por amarnos de una forma que nos esta prohibido" Decía el Titulo. Elsanna, Icest


**Shadow: Después de tanto tiempo, al fin fui capaz de escribir un Fic de Elsanna, es un fandom que me tiene emocionado y muy muy muy obsesionado , y e pospuesto muchos proyectos para sacarme esto de la mente, mi primer Fic de Elsanna, se que es corto, pero al menos estoy feliz con el resultado, espero que a ustedes les guste.**

* * *

Esto no era real, esto no podía estar pasándole. No a ella. No a su familia.

_Mamá, Papá. Lo lamentamos…_

_¿Por qué?_ Era lo único que pensaba en ese momento. ¿Por qué habían hecho eso?

_No quisimos que nuestros demonios los siguieran a ustedes, jamás nos perdonaríamos si los lastimarán por nuestra culpa._

¿Culpa? ¿Culpa, de qué? Ellas no tenían por qué sentirse culpables de nada, simplemente era algo que pasó.

_Tratamos de alejar estos sentimientos de nosotras, de callarlos y olvidarlos, de arrancarlos de nuestros corazones. Realmente lo intentamos, hicimos de todo para poder lograrlo…_

Sus hijas, sus amadas niñas, el fruto de su amor ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué ellas?

_Pero no funcionó._

¿Por qué tenían que castigarlas a ellas por algo que no se puede controlar?

_Mamá, Papá. Lo que ustedes sienten el uno por el otro es algo hermoso y cálido que quieren presumir ante mundo. Algo que todos desean._

_Pero para nosotras es algo prohibido, enfermo; algo que tenemos que ocultar para no ser juzgados ni señalados por la gente_.

_Y eso es muy doloroso._

¿Por qué simplemente no se lo dijeron antes? Eran sus hijas, sus princesas, ella les hubiera apoyado. Ella hubiera tratado de ayudarlas; ella hubiera hecho de todo por ellas.

_Vivir así, no es vivir. No cuando la persona que más amas en el mundo te es prohibida._

Mientras más avanzaba la lectura de la carta, menos podía controlar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

_No cuando sabes que eres correspondido y no puedes disfrutar abiertamente de tu felicidad._

_No poder besar, abrazar o tocar a esa persona porque corres el riesgo de ser descubierta._

_Tener que aguantar que otro haga eso, tener que ver a quien amas y quien te ama tratando de estar con alguien mas, porque supuestamente eso es lo mejor._

_Tener que tragarte tus palabra expresando todo tu amor…_

Vio a su esposo. Estaba agachado llorando desconsoladamente, jamás lo había visto así de mal. Verla a ella en su mismo estado tampoco ayudo, ambos estaban destrozados y quizás jamás se recuperarían.

_Realmente, lamentamos todas las molestias que les hemos ocasionado._

_No quisimos que nuestras decisiones los afectarán del modo que lo hicieron, quizás nunca nos perdonen pero nuestra única petición es…_

-Ana, Elsa...¿Por que...?-

_No nos odien. _

_Eso jamás podríamos superarlo._

_Los queremos mucho pero no podemos seguir soportándolo. No podemos seguir ocultándonos. No queremos estar separadas nunca mas._

_Siempre hemos estado seguras de lo que queremos proteger, de a quien queremos amar._

_Quizá nos consideren unas cobardes o un par de enfermas incapaces de enfrentar la realidad del mundo, pero jamás se culpen de nada. Todo esto es nuestra responsabilidad, nuestro deseo._

_Ustedes nos criaron con amor, paciencia y rectitud._

_Siempre estaremos orgullosas de ustedes y de su fuerza. Los queremos mucho, en serio._

_¡Gracias mamá y papá!_

_Perdónennos por amarnos del modo en que no debemos._

_Perdónennos por no dejarles conocer a la nueva vida que creamos, a donde nos marchamos para poder estar juntas._

_Adiós._

Así finalizaba la carta que sus hijas les habían dejado.

Habían huido la noche anterior con todas sus pertenencias. No habían dejado más que ese pequeño trozo de papel con todos sus sentimientos impresos.

Su padre estaba destrozado, sentía que todo era su culpa-Sólo quería protegerlas-se repetía. Ella sabía que era por la decisión que tomó al enterarse de lo que sus hijas escondían con tanta desesperación: Separarlas mandando a Elsa a estudiar al extranjero. Lo único que ella podía hacer era abrazarlo y consolarlo, eso era lo mejor ahora.

Sus hijas estaban defendiendo su amor y ella estaba orgullosa de ellas, a pesar que su corazón estaba herido por la misma razon.

Pero no las culparía.

Uno no elige a quién entregar su corazón, ella muy bien lo sabía.

A pesar de todo, ella como madre guardaba la esperanza de volver a verlas algún día, pero un presentimiento le decía que era una despedida definitiva.

Tan solo esperaba, que donde sea que se encontrarán; estuvieran bien.

Así, con el corazón encogido de tristeza, lloró junto a su esposo a las pequeñas que ya jamás volverían a ver.

* * *

**Gracias por Leer, espero sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de Reviews, Matta-ne!**


End file.
